Un baiser?
by Night Blooming Flower
Summary: A one-shot. A dying wish fulfilled, or is it? [im sorry if this sucks-but i warn you now]


I dont own Hellsing.   
  
A/n: here is my attempt at a one-shot, i'm not very good at them. sorry if this is utterly horrible. i dunno. i just want to go to sleep. i wrote this almost a year ago and never posted it. i revised it a little, changed the end, and ta daa! It's my crap-ta-cular work of crap!  
  
---*  
  
The moon shone down brightly illuminating the land below, a beautiful night.   
  
The perfect time for creatures of the dark to run rampant. A splendid night for blood, and death.  
  
But unfortunately the tranquility of the night had been shattered. Under that same moon lay a wounded figure. Her pale hair spread out like a blanket for her wounded form, her usually impeccable attire soiled and dirtied with her own blood, and the blood of others. Regret and sadness reflected in her steely blue gaze as she watched her pet and cohort mumble to himself over her trembling body.  
  
"You didn't even get to enjoy a life, and now your poor excuse for one is almost over." He muttered into her hair as he bent over her practically lifeless body.  
  
"... I know. But it's too late for that now, I have done what I was born to do."  
  
Alucard gritted his teeth and tried not to spit unpleasantries at his master, who now lay before him, her blood spilt so carelessly, over something so stupid. By a creature unworthy of her time, let alone her life.  
  
But that creature was dead, gone from this world to kill no more.  
  
"Master, please..."  
  
Integra chuckled, "Alucard, in all the time I've known you, I have never heard you beg for anything."  
  
"But this isn't for me, it is for you, my Master."  
  
She sighed, which caused her to begin coughing. She clutched her hands to her chest, squinting, gritting her teeth against the sudden strange pain that was overtaking her. But still she fought against it, the pain and death. She was simply not ready, her duty still called.  
  
She had no heir, what would be come of England? Of Hellsing, if she were to die?  
  
"Please don't bait me this way Alucard, right now I am not in the best condition to be asked such questions."  
  
She stared up at him with her cold blue eyes. His crimson gaze actually shown a hint of concern, but still there was some other strange emotion lurking there, one she could not place.  
  
"Alucard..."  
  
"Yes Master?" He asked pulling her further into his arms, her warmth was slowly seeping out of her body, and into his. The feeling unnerved him and that was not an easy thing to do. He could tell she was slowly slipping away, away from him, and her mission. Normally, if it were anyone else, he wouldn't give a damn. But this was far from a normal situation. She was the master, he was the servant. Even if it meant his freedom he didn't wish for her death.  
  
Even though, he knew only then would she be free.  
  
"I've never even been kissed..." She murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He knew that already, but why was she bringing such things up now?  
  
He stared down at her and she was no longer looking up at him. Her gaze had shifted to the sky above them, dark and shiny, the stars sparkling above their heads. But her expression was not that of sadness and regret; it was of wonder. Strange, pleasant wonder. A small smile graced her pale lips, instantly lifting that already striking face of hers. Had he ever seen her smile that way before? No, those were nothing like this. Those were not smiles, they were more like sinister, taunting grins.   
  
Alucard wanted to smile, but he was unable. "Your orders, Master?"  
  
Finally she looked at him, his eyes widened slightly under the intensity of her gaze. It was as if for the first time she was actually taking in the whole package, finally seeing him. Her stare was so intense, yet he refused to look away. It was a game they liked to play.   
  
He removed her glasses, slowly and carefully placing them into one of the folds of his large coat. "Master?"  
  
She exhaled, as if struggling to comprehend something of dire importance. the mighty Integral Hellsing was unsure of herself perhaps?  
  
"A kiss?" She replied, but it sounded more like a question.  
  
As if he had a choice in the matter.  
  
He looked down at her in wonder; he was not expecting her to ask this of him. Yes, he had been reading her mind, but often times the things she thought were not the things she said. She wanted him to be the one to bestow that first kiss upon her beautiful lips? That was a spot reserved for teenage boys, boyfriends, crushes, anyone but him. But he realized that she had far surpassed that stage of life. She was no longer a teenager, no longer a child. Even though to him, she would always be that little girl. He wasn't sure if he could live up to her expectations. He hadn't kissed anyone in the way she was suggesting in a very long time.  
  
The type of kiss he bestowed was not the type she was hoping for. His kisses were silver and strange, cold and hot, the type that took your breath away, indefinitely, and he would never even touch his own lips to yours. The fluttering of the heart would begin as soon as he placed his pale lips to your throat, his fangs would pull you under, wash you over with the wave of power and need, and if you survived you would beg for more...  
  
Just like that, he had his own reply.  
  
"My type of kiss, Master? Or yours?"  
  
She looked confused for only a moment, she tried to speak," I...."  
  
But she was soon silenced with the force of Alucard's kiss, and she spoke no more. 


End file.
